Black Redemption, White Deception: Darkness Duet
by KatYoukai
Summary: BBI fic. Post Pride!Ed ending. Pride is hiding from his memories and past. But how long can he keep denying those painful memories? EnvyxPride Rating may change in future.


Okay, so basically this is a Bluebird's Illusion fic. It's post Pride!Ed Ending, the pairing's EnvyxPride. So yes, it's like yaoi, slash, BL, shonen-ai whatever you'd like to call it. Don't read if you don't like. And it's probably going to turn out pretty dark. I mean... it's BBI after all!

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Square Enix. Bluebird's Illusion, as much as I would like to own it, is the wonderful creation of Ocean-X

But most importantly! Many thanks to EmbeRin for offering to beta for me! I think she deserves a cookie, don't you? XD Thanks a lot Nessa! Much love to you X3 (and isn't it so sad I had more spelling errors in my A/N's than in the actual prologue?)

* * *

_**Black Redemption, White Deception: Darkness Duet**_

_By: KatYoukai_

_Prologue: Tainted Angel_

Homonculi don't have dreams. Or at least, that was what Envy had told Pride when the newly made sin had asked. But then, what were these illusions the boy kept seeing in his sleep?

Some were nightmares that plagued him each night, his own inner demons taunting and tormenting him. It seemed the FullMetal Alchemist's sins and demons had followed him through death, only staying dormant in the time when Pride had just been newly born.

On the other hand, he also sometimes had light dreams that left him light hearted and reminiscent after awakening. Even so, they left him with a heartache Pride couldn't understand.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

"Before, there had never been one suited to this title," That was what father had said when he'd created Pride.

'_But that name was more suited to the chibi rather than Pride,_' Envy mused, reflecting.

It was true. Pride was a timid creature. His mind teetered on the brink of insanity. The more the homunculus tried to hold all his pain and anguish in, the more lost he became. All the other homunculus saw Pride as a naive, innocent child but it was just a mask to cover his torn heart. The only one Pride dropped his facade around was Envy. So only he saw Pride's true face.

Envy likened the younger sin's dilemma to that of the calmly raging storm. No other homunculus had been created from a human body. The burden of a sin's cool judgement and the pandemonium of human emotions was Pride's alone. That cold, unfeeling face would drop so quickly it was like it had never been, instead leaving one contorted in confusion and tension. They were worse than Envy's own. A collective, composed face would break in a split second. Often at times, Envy found the younger sin muffling his cries and screams with a pillow or some such object. The homunculus was subject to sudden anger fits; many times he would lose control and destroy anything within reach of him. But there were two faces Pride never showed. Tears or a smile.

Pride walked the thin line between purity and darkness. The light however was feeble and the growing darkness threatened to engulf him whole. Sooner or later, he would lose his balance and sink into calm madness. That was the point of no return. When one would stop struggling, stop denying and just allow themselves to break.

Envy sighed. The other homunculus seemed so pure and innocent sometimes. And indeed he was. If ever there was a word to define one so deep in darkness that they were pure, then Pride was that. A tainted angel, yes, that was what he was. A sweet angel who'd lost his way and wings. And he was Envy's alone.

_- End Prologue -_

* * *

That's the longest prologue, I've ever written, sad but true. Okay, so, basics. My first heavy, dark fic in almost a year! Maybe more! And I promise much angst and darkness in the future. It's BBI so how can it not be? Review and you shall receive! Cause the stories with the most readers is the top priority on my update list X3 And actually, out of curiosity, does anyone get the implications in the title? I don't think it's too hard. And remember, leave critique, and you shall be loved! 


End file.
